Broken For You
by ephedrine
Summary: Goku adores Sanzo. Sanzo's in denial. Gojyo discovers that he's in love with Goku. SanzoGokuGojyo [incomplete]
1. Chapter I

Broken For You

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, no duh…

Author Note: Konnichiwa everybody! I hope you like this fic. There are some parts labeled [1], [2],

                    etc. etc. Go to the bottom of the screen to see my useless ramblings. Anyway, let's get it

                    on!!! [sorry, I'm influenced by Zell from FFVIII] BOOYA!!!

************************************************************************************

"Saaaaaannnzzzzooooo!!!! Harahetta!" 

"Baka! You've been whining for almost an hour now!"

"What's it to you, ero kap--,"

*twack* *twack*

"Itai!!!" screamed Goku while Gojyo just painfully rubbed the spot where the evil harisen had whacked him.

_'Damn corrupt monk… That hurt.' _Gojyo never knew why Sanzo always had to hit him. It was always the stupid saru who started everything.

Hakkai, who was sitting at the driver's seat of Hakuryu, smiled. He had wondered if there was some kind of hidden meaning below all those insults of theirs. They never seemed to stop. Sure, there was a lull in the 'conversation' for a while, but after a few minutes, they started up again.

"Oiiii, Hakkaiiii…when are we gonna reach? I'm hungry!" whined Goku again.

"Pssshhh…you're always hungry saru!" shot Gojyo.

"URUSAI!!!"

Sanzo, who could not take it any longer, pointed his gun towards the arguing duo. Goku and Gojyo stared wide-eyed at the angry monk. They stopped their fighting at once and glared at each other.

"Maa. Maa." 

Poor Hakkai was trying to calm down the situation again. Goku thought of the tall, lanky man as a brother. It seemed amazing that this was Gojyo's best friend when they were young. While Hakkai was calm and polite, Gojyo however was rude and annoying. '_Hmmmpphhh…that kappa needs to get a life.'_

Goku looked over at Sanzo. Sanzo had always captivated Goku. His blonde hair hid his beautiful amethyst eyes from the sun. He was smoking on a cigarette and looking at their forest surroundings. Sanzo was Goku's sun. He had saved Goku from that prison that the golden-eyed had been for almost a year. He looked almost similar to Konzen in his features but so unlike him in many ways.

Goku's thoughts were cut short as Hakkai pulled them to a stop. '_Oh man, what now?'_ thought Goku.

"Errm, which way should we take?" asked Hakkai.

Right in front of them was a fork in the road. [1] 

"Sooo…left or right?" asked Gojyo.

"Hakkai, check the map. Where are we?" grumbled Sanzo.

Hakkai smiled and sighed. "I think we're lost."

"AAAAAHHH??? Not again!!!" cried Goku. His head drooped, thinking of all the delicious food that he was going to miss. Meat buns, onigiri, soba, udon…[2] 

"It's all your fault, bakasaru! You had to go and distract Hakkai with your constant whining! Now look what happens! We're lost…again," complained Gojyo.

"Hey, stop blaming me, kanaheru kappa!"

"I'm telling you, stop calling me kapp--,"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?" shouted Sanzo while cocking his gun.

Goku and Gojyo shook their head albeit reluctantly before Sanzo resumed to staring in front. Hakkai took a wild guess and swerved Hakuryu to the right, hoping it would get them out of that damn forest they had been in for almost 2 days.

************************************************************************************

~Sanzo's POV~

-An hour later and more complaining-

"Hakkai, it's getting dark…Har--," sniffed Goku pitifully.

"I swear, saru, if you say that you're hungry one more time, I'll personally—,"  

Fuck. They've been at it for almost the whole ¾ time we've been in this fucking car. The saru's voice is beginning to get implanted in my mind. Won't they EVER shut up? First, it's the bakasaru, complaining and whining about food while his stomach's growling like crazy. Then, the kappa. You'd think that him being older he'd shut up first right? But, nooooooooooo.

_'You're my sun, Sanzo. You won't leave me, will you? Please don't leave me!'_

I sighed, remembering the time where Goku had been terrified that I was going to leave him there, in that same cave he had been for almost a whole year. I remembered feeling sorry for the boy. He was attractive (in a childish kind of way), innocent, and had the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen. I had been shocked for a while, until I reluctantly agreed to care for him.

I glanced at the sky, and realized that the saru was right. The sun was only a light shimmer on the horizon. Camping…again…I was sick of it. There was constant whining from Goku while Gojyo's grumbling about the ground being hard as a brick.

Hakkai stopped Hakuryu in the middle of a clearing nearby a lake. I sat next to the lake watching the ripples in the water while the others set up their tents. Hah, hard-working bastards.

Goku. He was always so devoted to me. But I've never really noticed, not until now. These few days, I've noticed that he was hanging on to my every word. Was he always like that? Fuck. I hate thinking…It makes you wonder things. Makes you too curious. I took a puff of my cigarette and I heard Gojyo calling my name.

"Sanzo. Hurry up, let's go to sleep. I'm not sleeping with that brat today. I'm with Hakkai." 

"Good. At least we'd have some peace now that you two are separated," I commented.

Goku had already scrambled inside our tent and cuddled into his sleeping bag [3]. I stared at the monkey boy. He was so innocent looking; yet something flickered in his eyes. I've seen this look before. It showed all the suffering he'd endured because of his past. He tries to hide it but I can tell that he still remembers.

As I remove my robe, I suddenly saw Goku's cheeks take on a pink tinge. I'm not blind. I can tell that he likes me, even though he tries to hide it from me. 

I closed my eyes, thinking of the next day. We were supposed to reach the town of Junhao by now. But of course, luck was against us again. We'd have to wake up at sunrise again. I pity Hakkai, who was camping out with the kappa. Gojyo snores like there is no tomorrow. 

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice. Goku.

"Sanzo?"

I groaned inwardly. What was so important that Goku had to disturb me? I ignored the bakasaru. He had been known for waking Gojyo with his mindless drivel. I turned over and went to sleep.

************************************************************************************

[1] : It's kinda hard to imagine a fork in a forest. Not like there's any path IN a forest…*yabberyabber*

[2] : I know that the anime is set in China but I couldn't help it!! I love onigiris!!! *cuddles an onigiri* [which is kinda impossible]

[3] : Sleeping bags. Hmmm, did they have them when the story took place? But anyway, it's my story so

        I can make it as deluded as I want. *evil cackle*

************************************************************************************

Okies, that's done! I'll have the next chappie up ASAP. You can flame me if you want, but I think that I'm still going to continue this story. Nothing's practically happening now, except that Sanzo's really OOC, but I'm getting to the plot! [not that there's any plot except for Goku/Sanzo]. 

Anyway, review??? I'll give you an onigiri! ^_^


	2. Chapter II

Heylo! This is me second chapter of Broken For You. As usual, let me go through the basic stuff…

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, no duh…

************************************************************************************

~Goku's POV~

I looked over to the sleeping bag next to me. Sanzo…My sun…

"Sanzo?"

No reply.

I sighed. He must have gone to sleep already. I leaned closer to him and I noticed something. Sanzo's face. He looked so serene and peaceful when he was sleeping like that, it made him look a lot younger [1]. I resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his smooth face. I quickly snuggled back into my sleeping bag when Sanzo turned over facing away from me…

************************************************************************************

"Baka. Get up. We're leaving," the demanding voice of Sanzo woke me up from my slumber.

I pried one eye open and peeked out of my sleeping bag. Sanzo hovered over me looking impatient.

"Ehhh! It's still dark outside, Sanzo. I don't want to get up," I growled.

"SARU!"

Hearing the finality in his tone, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. _Crazy monk._

Hey?! Where's Sanzo? Speaking of which, where's Gojyo and Hakkai too? I rushed up and practically threw everything into my backpack before I heard the sound of a vehicle starting up. I yelped and ran after the van [2].

"Oi! Chotto matte!" I cried as I caught up with Hakkai and the others. I clambered up into the van. I could see Gojyo grinning, no doubt thinking that I deserved that shock. Hakkai smiled at me, half amused the other half worried. I glared at Sanzo's blonde head. If I hadn't caught up with them, would Sanzo have waited for me? Or would he just continue with the journey to the west…without me?

Sanzo then turned around and looked at me. His face remained stoic.

"About time,"

I frowned at him as he returned his gaze to the dashboard. Hakkai suddenly swerved to the right and I immediately found myself on Gojyo's lap.

"Hey, Hakkai. Be a bit more careful, why don't cha?" I said, annoyed.

"Gomenasai, Goku," said Hakkai, his eyes full of amusement.

"It's not funny Hakkai," snarled Gojyo while I struggled to get myself as far away as I can from the stupid sea monster. Gojyo smirked at me.

"I didn't think you were so desperate for me until you had to pull a stunt like that,"

"NANI? You're saying that I'm attracted to you? Dream on, ero kappa!"

"Stupid monkey boy. Why can't you jus-,"

*thwack* *whoosh*

Gojyo was able to avoid Sanzo's dreaded fan. But another blow came crashing down on the kappa's head.

*thwack*

Hah! Dead center! Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. _Uh oh._

"Ermm, Sanzo? ……harahetta……"

************************************************************************************

[1]: Sorry, kinda mushy there…

[2]: I know you guys are probably thinking "What the **** happened to the tent?" Heh, but as you 

        know, in some Anime shows, things disappear in thin air.

************************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Gomenasai! This chappie was really short. And it's practically a NOTHING fic. Nothing's happening that is exciting in any way…Oh well. I kinda ran out of ideas…[pffttt…writer's block ALREADY!] I know it has absolutely NOTHING to do with Kougaiji, so I changed it to Gojyo!! Anyway, Hakkai will get -mmhhhmmm- -mhhhhhmmm- -mhmmmm-

Sanzo: *****clasping his hand over my mouth* Now, now…you don't want them to know the WHOLE story, do you RL?

RL: *absolutely MELTS in Sanzo's beautiful, awesome, sex--- [ahem] grip* *shakes head*

Sanzo: *smirks* Good.

Reviews anybody? I'd just like to have at least ONE review… Onigiri's for reviewers!!


	3. Chapter III

Waaahh!!! 6 reviews! Thankies!  ^_^ 

**ein (kuruciful@yahoo.com)**: lol…okay! I would like to say, but I can't, so I have to type it out, so here's what I want to say while I'm typing it out. 'Yay! This is the new chappie!' *gives you an onigiri* [which I can't exactly GIVE it to you, but –yadda yadda yadda-]

**spider04 (who's too lazy to sign in)**: ^_- thanks! ^_^ mew!! *onigiri for you!*

**Namassuki**: I've read your fics and they're really cool. You're a great writer!!! ^_^ *gives ya an onigiri*

**MissyIrene**: Thanks! I'm not sure if I can update soon…lol, I'm usually a really, really, really (u get the picture) lazy person…*gives you an onigiri*

**On3**: Arigatou…haha! I love yaoi too…kehaha *hands over an onigiri*

**Aya_mge**: Yeah, I know there's not much fluff in that 2nd chap…sorry. ^_^ but anyway, I'll try to get more fluff stuff (lol) up.

************************************************************************************

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the Saiyuki Requiem DVD, which technically isn't mine, it's my brother's *shrug*. Anyway, I think that disclaimers are just stuff to fill up the page…^_^

Author's Notes: NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I finally got my Gensomaden Saiyuki poster!!! Ooooohhh… Anyway, I hope you like this story. I know that Hakkai's practically not saying much apart from smiling like a demented lizard but bear with me, kay? Thanks. ^_^.

BOOYAKAA!!! Let's go!

************************************************************************************

-Gojyo's POV-

God. Monkey boy has resumed his 'harahetta'-ing [1]. I was about to snap something before Sanzo shot me a death glare…_Hmppphhhh_. I close my mouth and lit up a cigarette. It wasn't any use trying to answer back now. Sanzo would have taken my head off even before I say the first syllable. _Damn monk._ I leaned against the seat and started to think.

_Hah._ The look on the saru's face was one to remember. He had looked shocked, angry and pitiful all at the same fucking time. I even felt sorry for the little monkey. It was all Sanzo's idea to scare him like that. I wondered if Sanzo was really _that _cold-hearted to leave Goku back there. _Wait…am I actually CARING for the banana eating animal?_

I glanced over at Goku. His chocolate brown hair shone in the sun. I'd rather die than admit it, but he was definitely good-looking. His golden eyes gave him a sort of innocence that no one else could ever achieve. _ACK…I'm doing it again. _I mentally slapped myself across the face.

Ever since the day that we entered the forest (which was a damn long time ago thanks to Hakkai's sense of direction), I've started to have feelings for the little creature. Take for instance the time we were battling some demons. Goku was dodging a blow from a particularly ugly youkai when he accidentally tripped and fell over a log. Normally, I would have let Hakkai or the monk to help him but I immediately found myself defending Goku.

All my life I had thought I was straight, heterosexual. After all, I was always chasing after beautiful women, but I guess I was wrong. I found myself attracted to Goku. And being near Hakkai made me self-conscious, a feeling that has always made me uncomfortable. I shook my head. There was no way that either of them would be gay. Especially Goku. He was so innocent for God's sake! He probably thinks of getting married to a pretty kimono-clad woman and having twin babies a year later. 

_This is NOT turning out the way I want it to be._

"Harahetta!!!" 

"You're in luck, Goku, we're going to be reaching Junhao in about 2 hours," said Hakkai.

"Are you suuuuuurrreee???" asked Goku, suspiciously. _Fuck, he looks so cute like that. Oh wait…shit. I'm not supposed to be thinking this._

"Hai,"

"Are you really sure?" 

"Yes,"

"Are you really, really, rea-,"

"Baka. He said yes, so it means yes!" Sanzo practically spat.

 _Sigh. It's going to be a looonnngggg 2 hours._

************************************************************************************

-Hakkai's POV-

I concentrated on the route that I had marked out at 12, last night. We should be reaching Junhao in an hour, or…at least I hope we will. @_^

My companions are really transparent. I've learned that ever since we started our journey. Goku is obviously pining for Sanzo, while Sanzo couldn't have cared less about him, while Gojyo's secretly hiding his affection for Goku under all that fighting. My heart plummeted at the thought.

_Why don't you ever care about me the way you care about Goku? Why don't you ever take notice of me? What do you think of me when you look at me? Am I just a person who cooks and cleans after you? Do you not feel ANYTHING around me? _ 

I smiled. That's what my solution to life is. Smile. Hah, I'm so weak. I can't even show my real feelings. Under that smile, I feel lots of different things. Pain, anger, hate, guilt. Sometimes, I want to scream, throw something, and just let my feelings out. But I can't. Not while Gojyo and the others are with me. They need someone who keeps them sane. In other words, they need me to be calm and happy, all the time.

Which is relatively impossible.

But I'll do it. For Gojyo. I'd do anything for Gojyo.

The first thing that attracted me to him was his hair. His beautiful ruby-colored hair that shone ever so strikingly in the sun. I had even written a poem [2] about his hair once, but immediately threw it in the trash, feeling embarrassed. Luckily, I was sharing a room with Goku at that time, so being as inattentive as he was, he didn't notice me.

I was so deep in my thoughts until I didn't realize we were heading towards a cliff. I braked suddenly and Hakuryu skidded to a stop. I could hear stones rattling beneath us. Correction, we weren't HEADING TOWARDS the cliff, we were more like right on the edge of it. I heard Sanzo take a sharp intake of breath. Obviously he had noticed our current 'situation' the exact same time I did.

"Uhhhh……"

I quickly reversed the car before we toppled off the edge. I could see Sanzo trying to control his temper (for once) while Gojyo and Goku seemed Petrified [3].

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't see-,"

"_That_ was obvious," muttered Sanzo.

"To think, we could have died toppling over a cliff instead of being killed by youkai," added Gojyo.

I ignored them and pointed.

"We should be reaching Junhao by now. Look, there it is,"

Over in the distance was the city of Junhao. From where we were, I could see bright lights and tall buildings. I couldn't wait to arrive there. My body ached and I wanted a decent bath for once, instead of bathing in lake water. 

************************************************************************************

[1]: I know there is absolutely NO such word as that, but I do it all the time.

[2]: A poem. I couldn't believe I put that there, but as you know, Hakkai is a really sweet person and a hopeless romantic! ^_^

[3]: Heehee… I've been reading too much Harry Potter books. For those who don't know what Petrified means, it's when you go all frozen and motionless…yeah.

************************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Finally, the longest chapter I've ever written. ^_^ But I cheated a 'lil cause of both Gojyo's and Hakkai's POV's there…keehaha… I'm sorry if this chapter has any grammatical errors, but I was doing this while I was having exams (^_~). Anyway, please review. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Notes: I find this chapter rather boring, and I truly apologize. I'm quite suddenly without any inspiration at all. Anyway, I hope that you will find this chapter okay.  
  
-Sanzo's POV-  
  
Our bakasaru had ordered every single thing on the menu. Every single FUCKING thing. Oh god. thank the Kami that I have that gold card. I can't believe that they were that stupid to give me this. I mean, who in their right mind would pay for all the expenses for a journey, considering all the money that we spend on food.  
  
*** Somewhere up in heaven, a man sneezed. ***  
  
Anyway, back to the saru. You'd think we starved him for 6 months. When all the food was served, I quickly rushed to grab some meat. After weeks of experience, I knew not to take to long in choosing my food. You'll only be rewarded with a bowl of rice, with no other things to go with it. Before I knew it, every place on our table was empty.  
  
"Oiii, saru! Come on. no one could be this hungry!" frowned Gojyo, "not even for a bottomless pit like you."  
  
"Ha! You're only angry because there's no more food for you to eat!"  
  
"Well, for once, you're damn right!"  
  
God. What did I do to get stuck with these three idiots? Every single thing they do irritates me. Can't they just SHUT UP? I'd have gladly gone on this journey alone, but of course, Genjo Sanzo just can't go on this trip alone, but has to be accompanied by 3 blundering morons for safety. Fine, I know I'm being unfair to Hakkai, but the youkai just smiles too much. It gets on my nerves.  
  
"Bouzo! Can't we have more? And THIS time," the kappa made a face at Goku, "the squirt eats NOTHING!"  
  
"Ch'. It's your fault. Why didn't you take any food after so long with the saru? You should have known that he'd eat everything at lightning speed,"  
  
"Hmpphh, I should have known, you're always protecting the little squirt? Why, now? Is he your -"  
  
I took out my shoureijuu and cock it at Gojyo. "I swear, if you say another word, you are DEAD!"  
  
"Maa, maa, Sanzo. Let's just order a few more dishes, yes?" Hakkai to the rescue again.  
  
"Hnn,"  
  
"YOKATAAA!!!! Oiii!" yelled Goku, flagging down the waitress. I put my hand to my head. How embarrassing. The waitress nearly fainted at the thought of ordering even more food. Now, then, who could blame her? Even I couldn't help but be a bit amazed at all the food that Goku eats.  
  
After eating, we headed towards the inn. "Sumimasen, but we only have 2 rooms free. All the other rooms are already occupied," said the old woman behind the counter.  
  
Two rooms. Well, I could handle that, as long as I'm not with -  
  
"Saaaaaaannnzzzzzoooooo???? Who am I with tonight?"  
  
Goku.  
  
"Maybe you should go with Gojyo. I think Sanzo needs some rest," cut in Hakkai, obviously worried that I'd say something to hurt Goku's feelings.  
  
"Buttttt-"  
  
"Onegai, Goku. I really think Sanzo needs -"  
  
"Some peace from a certain stupid monkey around here," I said, while walking up the stairs. It wasn't until Gojyo sniggered before the monkey got who the 'certain stupid monkey' was.  
  
"Oiiiiiii.." was all I heard before I quickly walked in the room and closed the door to quieten Goku. It wasn't even a few minutes before Hakkai came inside the room and sat on the futon next to my bed.  
  
"You know, you really hurt Goku's feelings back there," he said. I knew it, he just HAD to interfere with my affairs.  
  
"Monkey's don't have feelings,"  
  
"Well, we both know that Goku does. Maybe you should show more compassion towards him. After all, you ARE his -"  
  
I cock my gun and held it near his temple.  
  
"Sun," he continued, a bit put off. He looked at me and began to chuckle.  
  
"What?" I asked, hating to be the object of his amusement.  
  
"It's just like you, to get so offended by every little thing. You're always irritated by everyone, even those close to you,"  
  
"It is NOT 'like me',"  
  
"Honto niii?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Of course. Hmpph," I lit up a cigarette, rather lazily, "I'll prove it to you that I'm not that cold," I hated Hakkai being right all the time, acting like he knew it all.  
  
"Sou ka. Sure," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
It wasn't until I turned over to sleep that I realized that I had fallen straight in Hakkai's trap.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Author's Notes: I think I should add here that this would be the last chapter for this fanfic. I'm sorry but I really don't find any inspiration or idea for this fic anymore. Well, Blessed Be.  
  
Rei Evanescence Maiden 


End file.
